What About Now?
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: A two-shot AU in which Kurt and Blaine split up -not at all canon since I refuse to read spoilers about it. Blaine moves to NYC to attend college and gets a job at a bookstore/cafe. One day while at work, Kurt walks in. Blaine decides to confront him. What will happen afterward? Klaine, implied Brochel. There's a tiny bit of angst in a flashback concerning the split. songfic sorta
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I was listening to my iPod on shuffle, as I do every day, and a certain song inspired me. This is going to be a two-shot with the song revealed in the second chapter.**_

_**In this AU (ish), Klaine break up [which is vaguely alluded to in a flashback since I refuse to read the 4x04 spoilers]. Months later, Blaine is attending school in NYC and comes across Kurt in a coffee shop (where else?) and decided to reconnect with the man who still holds his heart.**_

_**I apologize ahead of time for any and all grammar/spelling mistakes. And also if the formatting is screwed up. My brother found out that the edition of MS Word he had was messing up the computer's system or something so I'm currently working off of Open Office and I have no idea how well (or not) it translates to FF.**_

* * *

It's been months and Blaine's mind is still consuming itself with thoughts of Kurt. The look on his face when Blaine had surprised him in New York for Halloween, the taste of his lips each time they kissed, the feel of those deceptively lithe, yet still strong arms wrapped around his middle in a loving embrace... but not all the memories haunting him are happy ones. Between pleasant thoughts come short barrages of worse times. Their disagreement that night so long ago at Scandals when he had purposefully walked away from Kurt, the jealousy both of them had fought and the resulting temporary distance between them, seeing Kurt so broken after receiving his rejection letter from NYADA, among other things Blaine wishes never occurred, more specifically the way Kurt had been strung along prior to Pavarotti's death and Blaine finally realizing as well as acting on his strong feelings for the man who had become the love of his life. And then the biggest hit of all: their separation.

_**-Flashback-**_

_The winter holidays approached faster than anyone had expected. Thanksgiving for the couple was spent apart, seeing as Blaine's family had a function to attend in another city and Kurt would spend time with his family in Lima. The couple had decided earlier in the year that Christmas Eve and Christmas Day would be spent respectively with their families, but Burt insisted that Blaine come over before Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine all left together back to New York City where Blaine would be staying until the day after New Year's._

_Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than Rachel sitting solitary in the armchair usually reserved for Finn. The Hummel household was filled with laughter, stories, and presents they had kept aside for Blaine and Rachel. Kurt couldn't stop praising Blaine's surprising success when it came to choosing just the right gift for everyone. Later, when they were alone, Blaine had confessed to maybe asking Tina and Artie for advice._

_A few days later, the trio found themselves in New York City, admiring the strings of Christmas lights decorating the houses and the larger than usual crowds mulling the main streets. The giant Christmas tree in front of Rockefeller Center wrapped in tinsel and bright flashing lights took Kurt's breath away, just as it had every time he saw it. He had to admit, it looked much better in person._

_The day before New Year's Eve, Rachel skipped into the apartment with an oversized grin. When asked what had her so excited, she revealed that Brody had invited her (and Kurt and Blaine as well, of course) to his annual New Year's party. She had accepted on their behalf and dragged Kurt into her bedroom to help her find something suitable to wear. Just like that, they had plans for the next evening._

_The penthouse suite that Brody and a few of his friends had pooled money together for to host the party in was swamped when they arrived fifteen minutes late, at Kurt's insistence that being fashionably late was much better than being on time. People crammed every inch of the available makeshift dance floor while couches, tables, and bean bag chairs lined the walls. In one corner opposite the kitchen stood a keg kept safely in a large barrel of ice. Blaine felt Kurt stiffen beside him as his eyes gazed in that direction. Alcohol hadn't brought good memories for either of them. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand reassuringly and smiled when Kurt's posture loosened in response._

_Soon enough Rachel was off with Brody, meeting some connections of his, leaving the couple alone. Kurt took Blaine's hand n his, holding tight as to not lose his grasp while they made their way through the sea of people to a quiet corner on the other side of the room._

_They stood quietly, the silence taking its toll on Blaine. Kurt was never this quiet so what was going through his head that had him so wrapped up in his thoughts? Blaine offered to grab them a drink but Kurt shook his head no. When asked if he'd like to dance, Kurt responded the same way._

_Something was wrong. Kurt would usually be joking about that drunk girl in the fake Gucci shoes by now, but instead he stood looking off into the distance as if his mind were somewhere else completely._

_Before Blaine could interrogate his oddly silent boyfriend, the music stopped and a broadcast of the countdown from Times Square burst through the speakers placed throughout the large room._

_10_

_9_

"_Blaine."_

_Blaine turned quickly at the sound of Kurt's voice. Quiet and just barely audible over the ruckus in the room, so unlike Kurt's native bright lilt._

_7_

_6_

"_Yeah?"_

_4_

_3_

"_Can I have one last kiss?"_

_2_

_One last kiss? What did that mean? __**Relax, **__he told himself. __**Kurt probably means the last kiss of 2012.**_

"_Sure."_

_1_

"_Happy New Year!"_

_Kurt leaned forward and Blaine closed the remaining distance between them, letting his mouth gently fall against Kurt's. His lips parted out of instinct once Kurt's tongue darted out of its confines. The kiss was sweet and over way too quickly for Blaine's liking._

_He went to lick his lips and realized they were already wet. The taste of salt assaulted his taste buds and Blaine frowned. He hadn't had anything with salt and neither had Kurt... which meant..._

_He raised his eyes and took in Kurt's face. His normally pale skin was flushed a light pink, but Blaine knew it wasn't from their kiss. This was only confirmed when Kurt reached up to wipe his eyes. He was crying and a piece of Blaine broke into two at the sight. Why was Kurt upset? Had Blaine done something wrong?_

"_Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Blaine asked even though he already knew the answer._

_Kurt sniffled. "No, I'm not."_

"_What's wrong?" Blaine stepped forward to lay his hand comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt stepped away before it could make contact._

"_I can't do this," he whispered._

_Blaine's head spun. His arms instantly reached out toward the wall to keep him from falling over. He had to have heard Kurt incorrectly. Those four words could only mean one thing in this sort of situation... but Kurt couldn't have meant..._

_He looked up, intending to beg Kurt to talk this out, but the porcelain beauty that had so quickly taken control of his heart was gone. And he took a large portion of Blaine's heart with him._

_**-End Flashback-**_

That was the last time Blaine had seen Kurt, or had any other form of contact with him. He never returned any of Blaine's numerous calls or text or e-mails. Blaine had grown so desperate that he had resorted to writing letters and having them addressed in Rachel's name in hopes that maybe she could convince Kurt to hear what he had to say. Nothing ever came of any of it.

Now, six months later, summer vacation is right around the corner which meant the time had come for Blaine to pack his belongings and make the drive to his new dorm room in New York City. He'd applied to colleges before he and Kurt had split so it wasn't much of a surprise that three of his five acceptance letters were from universities in or near New York City. NYU, Brown, Columbia, UCLA, and San Francisco State University had all said they'd be more than happy to have him attend their school. In the end, Blaine decided on the school that caught his eye in the very beginning: NYU.

Yes, he knows it could be difficult, knowing that Kurt could be at some coffee shop just around the corner, and maybe that fact had played a small part in his final decision. But for the most part NYU seems like the perfect fit and Blaine's determined not to let his emotions get in the way of making such a crucial decision. And if he happens to run into Kurt while he's in New York, he wouldn't mind having a chance to see the other man again, and maybe even share a quick hello.

* * *

Blaine's move went smoothly and he spent his free three weeks before classes settling in. He acquired a part time job at a nearby bookstore/cafe which would help him with spending money, seeing as his parents had refused to budge on their insistence to pay his room and board. He met the two others he would be sharing his dorm with: Phil, a laid-back Biology major of the same age who also enjoyed sports of all kinds, and Tim, a twenty-two year old majoring in Secondary Education that reminded him of Puck and Finn combined into one, if that was even possible.

All too quickly Blaine's alarm went off at 6 AM, meaning the first day of classes was upon him. He drowsily stumbled from his bed into the shared bathroom (he wasn't sure if he should be thankful for it or not, considering Phil and Tim weren't the neatest of people) and showered quickly, stuffing his keys and wallet into his backpack on the way out the door. Thankfully he was the only one awake at such an early hour and he didn't have to worry about disturbing either of his roommates since they both slept like the dead.

On his way down to the main campus he stopped in the administration building to pick up another copy of his schedule that he had somehow lost in the last few days (this being the reason he awoke so early in the first place) and thanked God that he knew the general location of his classes already thanks to Tim's semi-helpful campus tour about a week ago.

The day flew by in a blur of introductions, rules, and syllabi. Each teacher seemed nice enough and Blaine had high hopes for his music theory and musical composition classes. He had made acquaintances in each class, being a firm believer in knowing at least one person just in case he missed class and needed to borrow notes or ask questions about a certain assignment. Hopefully those people would turn out to be good friends in the long run.

Back at the dorms he, Phil, and Tim settled into each others' routines. They each had a day to cook/bring food home, take out the garbage, and other such mundane chores. Times were set aside for absolute quiet so they could have a decent working environment for assignments. They sat down and discussed their hobbies and pet peeves and talked a bit about themselves as to be more comfortable with each other. Neither man had any problems with Blaine's sexuality, not that Blaine had really expected otherwise seeing as his father had made it a point to have a talk with the dorm supervisor prior to Blaine moving in. Tim made it a point to leave each Friday and Saturday night open to go out on the town, saying Blaine and Phil were welcome to tag along if they chose.

Weeks passed and everything was going well. Until one particular Monday in the first week of October.

* * *

Just another Monday at work, or so Blaine thought as he tied his uniform apron around his waist and pinned his name tag to the top right corner of the black fabric, _Lucy's Cafe and Bookstore _splashed in a tilted cursive font in a bright red color across the center. He took over the cash register at the front and readied himself for what was sure to be a slow day, as Mondays usually were.

Blaine passed the time between customers by playing Solitaire on his iPhone or writing down melodies and lyrics as they came to him. His place of employment, oddly enough, tended to be quite the inspiration. The multiple people passing through, the strong smell of coffee in the air, the myriad of colors that lined the bookshelves all around him, and (as always) stray thoughts of Kurt proved to be the best inspiration a budding musician could ask for.

Just as Blaine penciled down a line that he had high hopes for, a soft tinkling echoed through the otherwise quiet room, indicating that a potential customer had entered. He looked up just in time to see a well-dressed man walk toward the cafe portion of the building. For some unexplainable reason, Blaine felt drawn to the mystery man.

He took a moment to examine the other man: styled brown hair, designer jeans, spotless shoes. It couldn't be Kurt though. Blaine hadn't heard hide nor hair of him for months. It's wasn't technically impossible, but what were the odds that Kurt would choose the place where Blaine worked part-time of all the coffee places in New York City?

Apparently the odds were high.

The man gave his order to the waiting barista, Karen. Blaine talked to her once when they were both having a slow day and he knew she was a nice girl with a wicked sense of humor that would make Santana proud. She said something that Blaine couldn't hear and the impeccable man laughed. A laugh that Blaine would recognize from two miles away.

_Kurt._

_How is this even possible?_ Blaine couldn't help but think he was imagining things. It wouldn't be much of a stretch if he was. His mother always said he had a tendency to see and hear the things he most wanted to. _Am I daydreaming? Is this real?_

Then the man turned and Blaine nearly choked on his sudden intake of breath.

The man _was _Kurt.

Blaine couldn't tear his gaze away despite how creepy he knew he must look right now to anyone paying him any attention. Kurt's eyes were their gorgeous shade of blue, mesmerizing and impossible to look away from. His skin remained as flawless as Blaine remembered it. His eyes started to water from lack of lubrication but Blaine refused to blink, knowing that if he did this whole illusion would shatter and Kurt would be gone. He didn't ever want that to happen.

Kurt turned, probably feeling the intensity of Blaine's unrelenting gaze, and the two locked gazes. His eyes widen exponentially and a touch of green mixed in with the beautiful blue of his irises. His mouth dropped and Blaine couldn't help looking at the plump, pink lips he remembered so well. Then, just as quickly, Kurt turned around and walked to the door.

"Kurt!"

Both men turned simultaneously to the voice, Karen.

She flushed under their combined scrutiny but held out the black paper cup regardless. She slid on a red cardboard sleeve cover in order to protect her skin from the heat and called out, "Your coffee."

Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt, wondering if he would just leave. Blaine blinked reluctantly, clearing the building haze in the corner of his eyes, and mentally cheered when Kurt's form didn't disappear.

_This is real. Kurt is really standing there in the doorway, looking conflicted. Ohmygod._

Kurt's brows furrowed as he considered his options. Either he walked back to the counter, grabbed his coffee, thanked Karen, and left for good, never to return, or he called out a simple "I changed my mind," and left without ever thinking back on this occasion ever again.

_Or there's another option, _a traitorous voice in his mind whispered. _You can get your coffee and sit at your regular table like you always do._

_But __**Blaine**__ is right __**there**__, _he screamed in protest.

_So what? Doesn't it feel good to see him again?_

_No... maybe..._

_That's what I thought._

_**Shut up!**_

_Make me. _Then that voice in his head had the audacity to laugh at him. _Oh wait, you can't._

After two minutes that seemed like a lifetime, Kurt decided to get his drink. After all, he could be a bitch without his morning coffee and he wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with him when he was in that state, except maybe his worst enemies.

Blaine released a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding when Kurt walked back into the room. He didn't spare a glance at Blaine, instead looking straight ahead to his destination: Karen and his coffee.

Blaine wondered absentmindedly if Kurt still ordered the same way as when they were together, grande nonfat mocha. It wasn't creepy that he still knew Kurt's coffee order, right?

Kurt thanked Karen for his coffee and turned toward the table which held the various creamers, sugars, and stirrers commonplace for a coffee establishment. A container of cinnamon sat idly on the edge of the table and Kurt found himself picking it up before he even realized it. Blaine had been a big fan of cinnamon in his coffee on a hard day, Kurt remembered as he slowly shook a few servings of the substance into his drink. He had no idea if it would even taste good mixed with mocha, but it was too late to turn back now. He took one of the black plastic stirrers from its cup and slowly churned the contents, stretching the action for as long as possible.

Now that he had procrastinated to the best of his ability, the time came to make a tough decision. Should he stay or should he go?

The larger, logical part of Kurt's mind told him the choice was obvious: go. But the stronger part of him, the part that still thought of Blaine after all this time, argued that he should stay. What would be the harm of sitting down and enjoying his coffee? He didn't have to say anything to Blaine just because he was standing less than fifty feet away and looking impossibly cute in his apron and mussed curls.

So, despite his better judgment, Kurt walked to his usual table in the corner of the shop nearest the door. He seated himself facing the window opposite him, away from Blaine's perfect hazel eyes, and started to people watch, as he always does, as he sipped carefully at his hot drink. The taste of it took him by surprise until he remembered the added cinnamon, surprisingly pleasant as it rolled across his tongue. Then he completely engaged his mind with making up stories for each person that passed by.

Blaine was still, admittedly, a bit shocked. Kurt, _his Kurt,_ is sitting right over there, less than fifty feet away.

He wanted to talk to Kurt so badly, just to hear his voice directed at him again. He wanted to look into Kurt's eyes for an interminable amount of time. He wanted to ask the question that's always on his mind: _Why_?

Why didn't Kurt respond to any of his pleas? Why had Kurt refused to talk about it? What was the final straw that ended their relationship?

And the biggest one of all: _Why am I still in love with you? Do you feel the same?_

But he couldn't just walk up to Kurt and demand answers, he knew that. Blaine knew what Kurt's reaction would be to such a bold move. He'd simply walk away, and, as already established, Blaine didn't want that to happen.

Kurt was like an angel. Maybe this was God pushing them together again, giving them a chance to rekindle the love they never really lost. Blaine hadn't ever been an overly religious person, and he knew Kurt didn't even believe in God, but the thought was too ideal to push aside.

If this chance encounter was a sign...

Blaine decided then and there that he would talk to Kurt before he left, even if it killed him to do so. He _had_ to. Every cell in his body pulled him to Kurt as if his soul and Kurt's were opposite poles of two magnets. Soul mates, two halves of a whole, destined... that's what Blaine thought of the love they shared. He had believed that Kurt felt the same, and maybe he still did.

_That settles it_, Blaine thought determinedly. _I am going to talk to Kurt._

After checking to be sure that his domain still lacked any customers, Blaine used the phone at the desk he's stationed behind to ask for someone in the backroom to come up front. A few minutes later Shelly, one of his supervisors, walked toward him.

"What's the matter, Blaine?" she inquired in her light Southern accent. Shelly, a kind thirty-two year old woman, had been the one to show Blaine the ropes when he first started. As a result the two became somewhat close and Shelly knew all about Blaine's past, the good and the bad.

"Nothing's wrong with my station," he answered honestly. "I just need to take care of something really quick and I was hoping someone could cover for me."

"Now, Blaine, you know I like you. You're a good boy, raised right and polite and all. But," and Blaine had sensed that but, "I can't just go let you off in the middle of your shift." She looked into Blaine's eyes, something she swore anyone could read like a book, and saw the tension there. "What's the matter?" she asked again, but this time Blaine knew she could tell what he felt at the moment. It would be best to explain it all to her and go from there. Shelly was a reasonable woman; Blaine had hope yet.

"Well..." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in hopes of relieving some tension. "Do you see that man sitting over there by the door?" he queried with a subtle gesture toward Kurt's figure. Shelly nodded, her face tinted with intrigue. "Well, that's Kurt."

As expected, Shelly's face lit up in recognition. "_The _Kurt?" she affirmed incredulously.

Blaine simply nodded.

"And I'd assume you want to try to talk to him?" she confirmed knowingly.

Blaine nodded again, figuring silence would be his best option at this point. Shelly already had it all figured out anyway.

The woman standing beside him sighed as she placed a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"I _have_ to, Shel," he pleaded. Using nicknames on the job wasn't allowed, but he felt desperate. "You understand, don't you?"

"I do, Blaine. You know I do."

Blaine felt his shoulders droop as he asked the inevitable. "But?"

Shelly pondered quietly for a minute, her mouth opening and closing without releasing any of the words building up in her mind. Finally, she shook her head. "No buts."

Blaine immediately perked back up. "Really?"

Shelly smiled. He really did look like an excitable puppy sometimes. "You have thirty minutes," she replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And with that, Blaine deliberately made his way to where Kurt sat.

"Good luck, B," Shelly whispered as he walked away.

* * *

Blaine, feeling more nervous than he ever has in his entire life, stopped just before entering Kurt's line of sight. He took that one last moment to steel himself for whatever would happen. He quickly swept the back of his hand over his forehead and wiped the resulting perspiration onto his apron. Then he took the last step that would put him into Kurt's vision and waited.

Kurt sighed quietly. His game of people watching had started to become boring and once more his thoughts consisted of Blaine. What was Blaine doing here? Well, that was a dumb question. He obviously worked here. Had he followed Kurt? Considering that this was the first time they'd seen each other in months, Kurt was going to say no. Did this mean something? Was Fate trying to send him a message? Maybe.

Kurt still loved Blaine; he couldn't deny that he hadn't ever actually stopped loving the curly-haired tenor. Maybe, in some twisted way, his subconscious had led him here because it knew Blaine would be there. Maybe somewhere deep down, in the recesses of his heart, Kurt knew that he would still give anything to be with Blaine again.

A light scuffle of footsteps behind him alerted Kurt that he was no longer alone in his quiet corner.

He turned, instinctively knowing that the person casting their shadow beside him was Blaine but wanting to confirm it anyway. And, of course, there Blaine stood in all his flawless glory. The same tanned skin covered the same attractive biceps that Kurt so vividly and lovingly remembered. The same wide hazel eyes rested beneath the same triangular eyebrows. There was one difference however: the lack of hair product containing the curls he once loved to run his fingers through. All in all, Blaine was still the same Blaine Kurt had fallen in love with, appearance wise at least.

"Mind if I sit?"

Kurt pulled himself from his reverie, instantly feeling the contradicting urges to flee and to stay filling him to the brim. He fought against his flight-or-fight instinct and forced his body to relax.

"Go right ahead."

Blaine pulled the remaining empty chair back, fumbling into the seat. He had never been this nervous in his life. He could tell by the way he kept repeating the same thing in his mind. _Calm, cool, collected,_ his conscience repeated soothingly, yet he was feeling anything but.

The two sat in silence. Neither moved nor spoke, only breathed. And even that proved to be a hassle.

Blaine couldn't take the oppressive quiet any longer. "How have you been?"

Kurt looked up at the sudden invasion of the all-encompassing repose. "I've been... good," he answered slowly. "And yourself?"

"I've been good lately. I just got settled into my dorm at NYU this past August and my roommates are pretty cool. I'm going to major in music, although I'm sure you already knew that from when we used to talk about it." Blaine could feel himself rambling, but he just couldn't keep the words inside his mouth no matter how hard he tried. "A few other universities accepted me too, but NYU just seemed like the best fit for me. I'd always dreamed of coming to New York, you know how it is. This job is a godsend. My supervisor, Shelly, she's really understanding of my school schedule and the pay here's not too bad either. Having coffee nearby is a huge perk and I really enjoy looking through the books." Blaine could feel a blush creeping up his neck as his mouth finally came to a halt. "Sorry."

Kurt fought back a smile. Seemed Blaine still rambled when he felt nervous. "I'm glad you've settled in so well."

"Yeah. Me too." Blaine realized the implications of what he just said. "I mean," he stumbled, "assuming that you've settled in well too." And once again he put his foot in his mouth. "But of course you've settled in. You've been here longer than I have and Rachel's here with you and I heard about your fashion internship which is amazing so congratulations on that."

This time Kurt couldn't resist the smile tugging at his lips. "Thank you."

Another brief silence elapsed, this one much less awkward than the first. Blaine found himself looking at Kurt's fingers, wrapped securely around his coffee cup, and he wondered again if Kurt still had the same coffee order.

"Nonfat mocha, two creams and one sugar?" he asked before his mind registered what his mouth had just voiced.

Kurt looked intently at Blaine as he responded. "You remember?"

Blaine chuckled despite himself. "Of course I remember."

Kurt smiled. "You're right. Other than a little addition that I made today."

Blaine's curiosity peaked. "An addition?"

"Cinnamon," Kurt murmured. He lowered his head as he felt a blush take over his cheeks. He knew Blaine would still see the red tint, but he wasn't ready to see Blaine's reaction just yet.

"Cinnamon," Blaine reiterated wondrously. "I used to -"

"I know," Kurt interjected.

"Are you having a rough day?" Blaine asked, concern etched into his every pore.

Kurt stopped, wondering how in the world Blaine could so quickly be concerned for him when they haven't even spoken in months and it's all Kurt's fault. Blaine, wonderful and compassionate Blaine.

"I wouldn't say rough exactly," Kurt replied truthfully. "But it's definitely been full of surprises."

Blaine grins. "I know that feeling."

And just like that the awkward tension that had been so obviously present just twenty minutes ago has dissipated. They're smiling unrestrained and Blaine wants to throw up his arms in joy at how easy it still is to be around Kurt.

Blaine now has the confidence that Kurt won't leave, that he wants to talk too. So he asked another question to keep the ball rolling."How's your family doing?"

So they sit and discuss everything that came easily to them: their families, their music, Blaine's classes, Kurt's internship, Rachel's possible budding relationship with Brody, a guy who explicitly told her that he's interested, among other trite, everyday things.

Blaine hasn't felt this happy since... well, since he and Kurt went their separate ways.

Kurt looked down at his watch, a sigh escaping his lips as he notes the time. "Blaine, this has been wonderful, it really has. Unfortunately, I have to get going. My boss will murder me if I'm even a second late and as it is I'll barely have enough time to get to her office."

Blaine frowned but he had his own responsibilities to get back to and he'd hate to hold Kurt back any longer than he already has. "I understand. I have to get back to work too. I'm sure Shelly isn't too happy with me right now."

"Oh, did I get you in trouble?" Kurt frowned as the words hit him. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Kurt, no. No need to apologize," Blaine quickly assured. He didn't want to upset Kurt, as irrational as that was. "If anything, _I _should be apologizing. You have to go a lot farther than I do," he reasoned.

Kurt stood, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. "Are you busy this weekend?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks, looking for all the world like Christmas has come early. "Not at all. Why do you ask?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Rachel's having a party to celebrate her first role on Broadway, even though it's a rather small role. Regardless, with Rachel being Rachel she's having a shindig at our place. You're more than welcome to come, if you want."

Blaine resisted the urge to squeal. "Name the date and the time and I'll be there."

Kurt smiled. "I already said this weekend, didn't I? But if you'd like more specifics, it's to be on Saturday from six until... well, until everyone leaves."

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good."

"Do you remember where the apartment is?" Kurt asked. Maybe he simply wanted to give Blaine the address, but Blaine had a feeling Kurt's question had a deeper meaning the same way it had earlier regarding his coffee.

Blaine chose to fake ignorance. "I think so, but I'd like to be sure. Could you text me the address maybe?"

Kurt smiled and Blaine knew he had done he right thing. "Sure. What's your number?"

Blaine gave Kurt his cell number, making Kurt repeat it back to him just to make certain that there would be no mishaps concerning communication.

"I really have to go now," Kurt reminded. "See you Saturday." He walked to the door, turning at the last second to give a parting wave before he walked out into the crowded streets.

Blaine remained seated at the table, _Kurt's regular table_, with a dopey grin on his face. He knew he looked ridiculous but he couldn't care less. He had just reunited with Kurt and _man_ did it feel so good.

* * *

_**A/N: So that's the first half.**_

_**I have no idea where this even came from, honestly, but I like it and I hope you all did too. :]**_

_**Just realized the acronym for this story is WAN and laughed unnecessarily.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello any and every one! :] This is the somewhat highly anticipated conclusion to What About Now, lovingly referred to by me as WAN. If you're reading this, thanks for sticking with me. I'd hoped to have this out sooner, but computers, as lovely as they are, sometimes cause problems. Hope everyone is still alive after 4x04 and I would just like to say "Teenage Dream" killed me.**_

_**I would like to mention that I wrote this fic a while before 4x04 came out so for anyone expecting that sort of thing to happen here, no need to fear.**_

_**This is where the fic includes some songs [because honestly what Glee fic doesn't have at least one good song?] so I hope you'll enjoy that, as well as how I chose to end things. I am a firm believer in happy endings and 21 [shoutout to the klainers] is my life jacket of hope.**_

_**Quick disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Brody, or any songs you may be familiar with. The rights and ownership of each goes to their respective owners. And same thing goes with the layout and spelling/grammar mistakes as last chapter. I DO own my OCs however, so yay for that. :]**_

* * *

The days passed in record time. Monday soon became Wednesday and in the blink of an eye Saturday was upon him. Blaine couldn't decide if he should be more nervous or more excited about his upcoming meeting with Kurt so he settled with being anxious, a nice mix of the two.

He had thought he did quite well with acting normally around his roommates turned friends, but apparently his expressions and mannerisms were easily read by the two men he had known for a relatively short amount of time.

That morning as Blaine prepared breakfast, as dictated by the messy schedule hanging on the refrigerator door, Tim entered the room, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Being the second to wake up had its perks, he would always say. Once he took a seat at the small table placed beside the kitchen counter, his sleep induced haze cleared and he smirked at Blaine. Not a good sign.

"So, Blainers," Tim grinned as Blaine protested to the nickname, "What's got you so excited this past week?"

Blaine knew he meant well, but he also knew that Tim was as merciless with his teasing as Puck had been. So he decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I mean," Tim replied suggestively.

Before Blaine could respond Phil decided to grace the duo with his presence. "Are we finally finding out who Blaine's seeing?" he asked blithely. He grabbed a slice of bacon out of the pan on his way through the kitchen, ignoring the glare he knew Blaine would shoot him, and took a seat across from Tim.

"Almost there," Tim replied before turning back to Blaine. "So, Blainers, who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no lucky guy," Blaine argued as he equally plated first the eggs and then the bacon on three separate plates. _Yet_.

"Oh no, he's got that look in his eyes again," Phil commented.

"I see it," Tim agreed. "What song are you going to seduce him with? More Katy Perry? Some Kelly Clarkson perhaps?"

Blaine sighed. These guys knew him far too well. _I guess that's what happens when someone walks in on you singing "Last Friday Night" into a mop handle when you're supposed to be cleaning the bathroom,_ Blaine thought wryly.

"No, no, I have an even better idea!" Tim exclaimed. "You should sing Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye! No respectable gay man should be able to resist that."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Loudly. "Really Tim? I had no idea you were so knowledgeable about the preferences of gay men."

"Well it's true, isn't it?" he countered.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not going to answer that."

"So it is true! I knew it!"

"Enough," Blaine ordered. "Now eat your breakfast and shut up."

"Not until you tell us who you're seducing."

"Wait," Phil interjected. "Didn't he say he couldn't hang with us tonight because he had a party to attend? One we were rudely not invited along to, I might add."

"Hold on, you're going to sing to this guy at a _party?_ Is that even a good idea? How would that work?"

"Tim, shut up. Phil, I can't just take you guys with me. I never said anything about bringing guests and besides, you'd do nothing but embarrass me."

"I resent that."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't care."

"Okay Blaine, I'll let you off the hook. For now," Tim added meaningfully. "But if you're not home by midnight tonight, I'll be getting the details from you sooner rather than later." The man held Blaine's gaze for a few seconds longer before beginning to devour his plate of food. "Gah, how do you even know how to cook this well?" he muttered as he took his second bite.

The rest of the morning was spent fielding questions and good-natured teasing and playing video games. The familiarity of it kept Blaine's nerves off his mind and for that he was thankful. Morning turned to afternoon and the three men chose to watch some cartoons before Blaine had to shower and get ready for his "date," as Tim and Phil called it. As five o'clock rolled around, Blaine excused himself.

The amount of time he had spent over the last few days meticulously scouring his entire wardrobe for an appropriate outfit would have made Kurt proud. His roommates had pestered and teased him relentlessly about it, saying things like, "If I hadn't known you were gay before, this definitely would have given it away." Blaine mentally groaned at the memory as he looked down at his chosen outfit. Simple black jeans, a pinstriped white and black dress shirt, and a black bow-tie. The bow-tie had been a last minute addition, but one Blaine just couldn't resist.

As he gathered his clothes and stepped into the bathroom, the intensity of his nerves finally hit him full force. He nearly fell into the bathtub when he accidentally tripped over a rumpled towel that had been left carelessly in the middle of the floor, cursing his roommates after he regained his footing. After taking a deep breath and composing himself, he glanced at his reflection in the mirror hanging over the sink with a confident smile.

Tonight he would make Kurt Hummel his again.

* * *

The last time Blaine stepped foot into Kurt and Rachel's shared apartment, they had still been in the beginning stages of decorating. The furniture had been minimal and the walls had been a plain white. Now, almost a year later, everything had changed.

The brick walls, before that plain eggshell white, now gleamed a pale blue with white stenciled accents painted in increments. Tasteful swirls and decorative arches splashed sporadically yet spaced thoughtfully across each of the four large walls. The previously concrete floor now laid covered with a dark wood, real or not Blaine couldn't tell. One corner had been dedicated to a large area rug of simple design accompanied by two plush looking armchairs and a black leather sofa. A decent sized television screen sat opposite the couch atop a study console table. The kitchen area looked nearly the same other than the wooden cart situated beside the stainless steel fridge. One thing could be said with certainty: Kurt Hummel knew how to thrift.

When his once-over was complete, Blaine tumbled back into the real world, the formerly unnoticed music filtering pleasantly into his ears. Unsurprisingly, a song he recognized from the Wicked soundtrack. Accompanying the music came the soft sounds of murmured conversations.

His gaze searched through the uncounted number of people socializing, hoping to find Kurt soon so that he could put an end to his awkward reign just inside the doorway. When he rang the bell at the front door, the intercom buzzed to life and he'd been allowed entrance so he had no idea where Kurt could be. He hadn't seen Rachel yet either. He absently wondered if Kurt had mentioned to Rachel the time they had spent together at the beginning of the week, if Rachel had perhaps suggested a rekindling of their relationship...

Blaine shook the thought form his mind. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Not until he had spoken to Kurt further. Garnering such hope without considerate evidence would only lead to him being all the more heartbroken.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned to the voice he knew so well and prepared his balance for the assault it would undoubtedly face once the brunette got close enough. "Rachel," he greeted amiably as the girl predictably threw her arms around Blaine's neck and nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"Have you gotten taller?" she inquired as she stepped back and took in the sight of him fully.

Blaine chuckled. "Not that I know of." He paused to glance Rachel up and down, to see if anything remarkable had changed. "You look great."

"Thanks! Kurt gave me a makeover, with the help of his boss, and I don't know how I ever dressed the way I used to. Looking back now I feel so much more confident now compared to before. Like Brody says, now my outside matches my inside." Blaine considered asking if she and Brody had ever gotten together, but decided it might be a sore spot if they hadn't. Instead he smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded when she asked if he'd like something to drink.

Rachel pulled him to the fridge, obviously stocked for the occasion. Milk, water, orange juice, and lemonade lined the bottom shelf. The middle shelf looked fully occupied with sodas of four types. The top shelf contained pre-made cocktails, apparently the ones better served cold. Rachel gestured wordlessly toward the variety of drinks and Blaine reached into the door and grabbed a cold beer, something Rachel scrunched her nose at.

"Do you still drink after the whole Rachel Berry Train-wreck Extravaganza?" Blaine asked curiously.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I learned my lesson much the same way Kurt did. No more unrestricted amounts of alcohol for this performer."

"Speaking of Kurt, do you know where he is?"

Rachel closed the temporarily forgotten refrigerator door and turned to scan the crowd. Blaine followed her gaze intently. After a few silent moments, Rachel perked up. "There he is," she observed. "Right over there next to the second swirl to the right of the TV." Blaine followed her directions and his breath left him in a rush. Kurt looked absolutely _stunning_. Not that he ever looked anything other than stunning. The sight of his former boyfriend and current love of his life just seemed to take Blaine by surprise every time he laid eyes on the countertenor no matter how many times he'd looked upon him before.

Kurt was talking with some female Blaine didn't know, his eyes gleaming with mirth as he laughed. The chestnut brown hair Blaine knew and loved perched perfectly on the crest of Kurt's skull and the new style suited him. Blaine's eyes wandered downward and his eyes inadvertently widened when he gladly noticed that Kurt still had an affinity for tight pants. Every muscle was accounted for.

Rachel giggled beside him, bringing Blaine out of his haze. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Blaine nodded subconsciously. "Yeah, talk to him. Right." And with that, Blaine stepped into the crowd, determinedly making his way across the room to where Kurt stood.

Rachel sighed, a smile gracing her features. "I knew he'd be back," she mused wistfully to herself. With a final glance in Blaine's direction, Rachel resumed her duty as hostess and left to attend to her guests.

* * *

Blaine's hands were shaking. He pulled his arms flat against his sides, hoping to restrain them and make his nerves less obvious. He hoped his internal battle didn't show on his face. _Oh my God. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Why am I feeling so nervous? It's just Kurt... ethereal, gorgeous Kurt..._

"Blaine, you made it."

_When did I get this close to Kurt?_ Blaine blinked a few times to ascertain his grip on reality before responding, "Wouldn't miss it." Kurt's shining orbs turned fully onto Blaine and he felt a pleasant chill run down his spine.

"I'm glad you came." Kurt turned toward the woman he had been talking to and introduced her. "This is Hannah, one of my friends from work." The woman extended her hand and Blaine reached out to shake it in greeting, hoping his palms weren't as clammy as he thought they'd be. "And Han, this is Blaine. I've known him for a while and he just moved to New York City recently to attend college."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"Likewise," Blaine replied. The woman seemed nice enough. Half of her waist length blond hair was wrapped artfully in a bun while the remaining strands flowed effortlessly about her shoulders. Her light brown eyes portrayed nothing but kind curiosity and a polite smile stretched her glossed lips. Just then her eyes sparked with something akin to mischief. Could everyone automatically determine his feelings for Kurt just by looking at him?

"I'm going to grab another drink," the woman declared and Blaine realized the answer to his mental question was a resounding _yes_. "It's been good seeing you, Kurt. This is a great place you've got here. See you bright and early Monday morning." The two shared a quick hug and then she was gone, throwing a parting wink at Blaine over her shoulder. Blaine shuddered. _Now another person knows._

"Don't mind her," Kurt said once she was out of their line of sight. "She's a bit of a flirt," he imparted, apparently thinking Blaine's reaction was due to another reason. Blaine wouldn't be the one to correct him.

"She seemed nice," he replied.

"She is," Kurt agreed.

They stood in a comfortable silence. Blaine tried desperately to keep his mind on track while Kurt sipped demurely at his cocktail, gazing out over the room of people. He didn't seem nervous at all and Blaine envied that.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Rachel's voice pulled Blaine from his thoughts and he glanced around to find the source of the interruption. He finally spotted her standing atop a wooden chair beside the television. Just like Rachel to make sure she's seen and heard. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I'd like to make a small speech." Blaine groaned and Kurt elbowed him gently. Blaine quietly apologized and caught the tail end of Rachel's last sentence. "... but I couldn't have made it to where I am today without the one and only Kurt Hummel. So if everyone would please applaud raucously while Kurt makes his way to the stage." The moment the words left her lips, the entire room erupted in a cacophony of cheers, whistles, and clapping hands. Kurt smiled at Blaine before pushing his way through the crowd to Rachel's side.

"I'm honored to be honored by the one and only Miss Rachel Berry," Kurt teased. Blaine's lips quirked into a smile. This was the Kurt he remembered. Confident, witty, and just the right side of sardonic. "I'd like to make a toast," Kurt continued once the second round of applause died down. "A toast to our own Broadway performer, on her way to true stardom. To Rachel." He raised his glass and the others in the room followed suit. A resounding, "To Rachel," filled the air as everyone drank to her future success.

"Now that the official part of tonight has been taken care of," Rachel announced, "it's time for karaoke!"

Blaine straightened. This was his chance. He could check what songs were part of Rachel's karaoke machine's repertoire and find an appropriate choice to sing to Kurt! He'd even have background music and Kurt's undivided attention without having to think up a ruse. Perfect.

If Blaine had ever doubted some force pushing him back to Kurt before, now all doubts were gone.

Kurt approached Blaine slowly, almost hesitantly. Blaine didn't know the source of his mood change, but he knew Kurt was anxious for some reason. Maybe he was just as nervous after all.

"Rach is making me sing," Kurt informed once he stepped into hearing range.

_Ah, so that's why._ "You'll be amazing, I'm sure," Blaine reassured. Ever since his rejection from NYADA, Kurt had been less confident concerning his musical talent, not that Blaine agreed at all. It seemed Kurt still felt a bit hesitant about performing in front of people he didn't know.

"Blaine, you haven't heard me sing in years. No offense, but how would you know if I'm any good?"

Blaine shrugged. "You sing like an angel. I doubt that goes away over time."

Kurt flushed. "Well, in retaliation to her little surprise I put your name on the list too."

Blaine took the effort to look affronted rather than pleased. "You didn't?"

"I did," Kurt confirmed.

"How does that cure any sort of vengeance toward Rachel?"

"She hates being outshone, as I'm sure you remember," Kurt quipped.

Blaine smiled at the implied compliment but decided not to acknowledge it aloud. "I remember." And just as the last few times he'd said those words to Kurt over the past several days, Blaine had a feeling there was a deeper meaning behind them.

They talked genially for a while, just like they had that day at the coffee shop not too long ago. Kurt updated Blaine about his great relationship with his boss turned fashion mentor, how Isabelle had told Kurt that he had a future in fashion in her opinion and that he should pursue it. Blaine told about how his classes were going, about some songs he had written. He didn't tell Kurt that some were inspired by him; that would make things awkward and Blaine was enjoying their conversation too much to take any chances of ruining it.

"Kurt, you're up!" Rachel shouted from somewhere across the room. Her voice projected clearly, even against the brick walls amongst a crowded room.

Kurt sighed and smiled apologetically. "Be back soon."

Blaine smiled and sent Kurt a thumbs up, to which Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine watched as Kurt ascended the makeshift stage with his usual grace.

"Hello everyone. Tonight I'll be singing a song that means a lot to me and I hope you enjoy it." Those words were the only preamble Kurt gave and seconds later an iconic song that Blaine figured anyone could recognize began to play through the speakers.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces, between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Kurt's voice floated effortlessly throughout the room and Blaine nearly swore aloud. Kurt still sounded just as angelic as he remembered.

_Near, far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

As Kurt sung the last line, his eyes flitted over to Blaine. He couldn't tell if the movement was purposeful or subconscious, but Blaine felt his heart flutter.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Blaine nearly melted. Kurt still loved him. That had to be the point of his song choice, right? Kurt had always been the type to release his feelings through song and maybe that hadn't changed. Maybe, although he might deny it if asked outright, Kurt regretted letting Blaine go. Maybe Kurt felt that Blaine wouldn't feel the same way any longer, making him untouchable. _I still love you, _Blaine wanted to scream. _I'm not untouchable._

_Near, far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

Literally minutes away from breaking down, Blaine used all his strength to keep his watering eyes locked onto Kurt. The musical interlude was building up to its crescendo and Blaine knew Kurt's voice would only get stronger despite the myriad of feelings Blaine could see in the other man's blue-green eyes threatening to escape unbidden.

He wasn't disappointed.

_You're here_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

Kurt's voice enveloped the room, reverberating off the walls. Choked with emotion as he was, Kurt hit each high note effortlessly.

_We'll stay_

_Forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

Kurt swayed along to the music as it faded. In synch with the fading rhythm he hummed along. At the very end he sang softly, "_And on_."

The finale of the song met with silence. Blaine looked around the room and noticed for the first time that he was not the only one crying silent tears. And then, as if a neon "applause" sign had flicked to life, the room vibrated with noise. Cheers and whistles, screams and applause, all of it drowned the occupants of the room. Blaine wiped his eyes and joined in, feeling an overwhelming pull in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt bowed and hopped onto the floor, making his way through the crowd. People hugged him or patted his back as he passed, singing his praises unabashedly, men and women alike. Kurt smiled modestly and thanked them for their compliments, the entire time slowly making headway toward where Blaine remained seated.

"Kurt, that was absolutely beautiful," Blaine murmured once Kurt had retaken his seat.

"Thanks."

"I mean, I honestly thought I would melt on the spot," Blaine enthused. He wanted Kurt to see how much he really meant the words he said.

"You're next," Kurt observed. He waved in the direction of Rachel, who happened to be pointing her finger at Blaine and motioning for him to come over.

"Wish me luck," Blaine said, hopefully coming across cheerful and not at all as anxious as he truly felt.

"Break a leg," Kurt replied.

Blaine smiled his most charming smile before walking through the crowd and over to Rachel. She handed him the microphone and Blaine inconspicuously whispered his song choice. Rachel rose an eyebrow skeptically but at Blaine's persistent nod she acquiesced and stepped over to the machine to await her signal.

"I don't know how I could possibly follow up after Kurt and hope to top that amazing performance," Blaine told the curious people before him, "but I guess I'll have to try." With that said, he inclined his head and Rachel pressed play on the game screen.

The music Blaine had become so familiar with since his last days as Kurt's boyfriend filled him with comfort and Blaine felt all his nerves melt away as he allowed himself to fall head first into the song. He didn't know if Kurt would recognize it, or if Kurt would even care enough to pay attention to the song choice the way he had, but Blaine hoped with all his being that Kurt would somehow understand.

_Shadows fill an empty heart, as love is fading_

_All the things that we are, are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn_

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you_

_Through all the things that never died to make it through the night_

_Love will find you_

As he sang, Blaine remembered the intense hurt he felt initially after their break up. He remembered trying to rationalize what he had done to push Kurt away, trying to fill the hole in his heart. He drowned in the things he loved most about Kurt, the way that he never gave up hope. And as these thoughts filled him, he let those same emotions fly freely from him; those same feelings that burned him alive inside were now released for the world, and most importantly Kurt, to hear. Blaine closed his eyes and laid his soul to bare.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we can never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Kurt sat in his chair, feeling completely and utterly overwhelmed. He had hoped that Blaine would understand the deeper meaning of the song he had chosen to sing: that Blaine was still very much in Kurt's heart. And now, sitting in the same position Blaine had been in just moments ago, Kurt completely understood what Blaine meant about melting in his seat.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day_

_This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace_

_The shadows fade into the light_

_I am by your side_

_Where love will find you  
_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me more than I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we can never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Did this mean that Blaine wanted to get back together? Was it somehow possible that the one man Kurt loved with all his heart, the one man whose heart Kurt had broken so mercilessly, was willing to give their love a second chance? Kurt sobbed. How did he get so lucky as to find Blaine, lose him, and then be given another chance? Kurt may not believe in God, but he was thanking his lucky stars that Blaine had come back into his life. One way or another, Kurt would find the courage to talk things out with Blaine. No more pushing him away, no more holding himself back from the love he truly deserved.

_Now that we're here_

_Now that we've come this far_

_Just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear_

_For I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me more than I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we can never find_

Blaine's voice softened on the final chorus and Kurt felt the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he did nothing to stem them. His every sense being completely enveloped in Blaine, Kurt merely let the sound of the tenor's voice take him.

_What about now_

_What about today_

_What if you're making me more than I was meant to be_

_What if our love never went away_

_What if it's lost behind words we can never find_

_Baby before it's too late_

_Baby before it's too late_

_Baby before it's too late_

_What about now_

Blaine's eyes locked onto Kurt, gauging his reaction. The second Kurt's tear filled eyes met with his, Blaine somehow knew with absolute certainty that his message had come across.

The tender moment was broken when the room, once again, lit up in response to such a powerful performance. Cheers and applause lapped up to Blaine in waves and he had the mind to wave politely and thank everyone for their enthusiastic response. As the sounds of approval died down, Blaine's gaze refocused on Kurt, only to find that the countertenor no longer sat where he had been only seconds before.

A panic overtook Blaine involuntarily. Where did Kurt go? Did he leave? Was the song too much?

"Blaine."

Blaine turned instantly toward the soft voice behind him and released a sigh of relief as he took in Kurt standing there. His eyes were a bright cerulean now and Blaine could tell he'd been crying. A part of him died until his mind reasoned they could be happy tears. No need to jump to conclusions. That sort of behavior led to unnecessary drama, Blaine remembered all too well.

"Kurt?"

"God, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Your voice has only gotten better if anything," Kurt murmured, conscious of the people mulling around them.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered in return. A ray of hope flooded his chest and he couldn't resist the smile pulling at his mouth.

"Can we," Kurt paused to clear his throat. "Can we go somewhere more private maybe and just talk?" he proffered nervously. This was the defining moment. Either Blaine agreed or he said that he never wanted to see Kurt again.

"I'd like that," Blaine replied softly, unknowingly putting Kurt's roiling thoughts to rest.

* * *

They found a nice, quiet place out on the patio of the apartment building, oddly devoid of people on such a clear, warm night. They sat beside each other on the cast iron park bench, a small space between them.

"I'm sorry."

"I miss you."

They looked to each other, mouths agape.

"No, you should go first," Blaine insisted. He really wanted to hear what Kurt had to say before he took a chance and spilled his heart out.

Kurt hesitated, mulling over what he wanted to say. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I knew what I was doing and still did it anyway," he admitted softly. "I'm sorry I never returned your calls or texts or letters."

"Can you tell me why you did all that?"

"I was scared, Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "I didn't think long distance would work for us and I didn't want to hold you back. I was afraid that I would lose you and I decided, stupidly might I add, that it would be better to let go of you early on so that it would hurt us both less in the long run." Kurt sighed. "I was stupid and selfish and I knew you were miserable but I told myself that it would be better that way, for both of us."

"Kurt..."

"I know you hate me, Blaine, and I can't say that I blame you. I would hate me too. I do hate myself for what I did to you, for all the pain I put you through."

"I don't hate you, Kurt. I've never hated you," Blaine urged. "Honestly, I don't think I ever could hate you, even if I tried," he admitted with a dry laugh.

Kurt made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

Blaine turned his head to look straight into Kurt's glowing eyes, nearly giving in to the urge to kiss him. He wasn't sure the action would be appreciated so he instead held out his hand, palm up, to Kurt in a silent offering.

Kurt turned his head. He couldn't handle looking into Blaine's eyes. If he continued, he knew he'd fall victim to the temptation to kiss the lips he dreamed about and it was too soon for something like that. Relying on his sense of touch, Kurt felt around for Blaine's hand. His smooth skin brushed slightly calloused fingers. They intertwined without any further thought and Kurt sighed contently.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. It felt so right to be like this, sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night holding Kurt's hand. Their past didn't matter in that moment; only the fluttering in their stomachs and the smiles on their face bore any significance.

Blaine couldn't move his eyes from the profile of Kurt's face. The streetlights around them combined with the wan light of the moon cast an eerie glow onto Kurt, but the effect only served to highlight his flawless complexion. He was an angel. Maybe even _Blaine's _angel.

Without a second thought, the words tumbled from his lips. "I love you."

Kurt gasped, his head turning quickly enough to cause whiplash. His wide eyes would be comical in any other situation, but now all Blaine could do was wait silently as he anticipated Kurt's response to his bold words.

Kurt exhaled shakily, but the smile on his face told Blaine he had nothing to worry about.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**A/N: The songs used in this: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion and "What About Now" by Daughtry.  
**_  
_**I feel like some things were left unresolved, but this is what ended up being the conclusion.**_

_**Maybe I'll writing something else in this verse, an epilogue or a scene from the future or something, idk.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you thought! I'd be more than happy to hear anything you have to say. *lessthanthree* :]**_


End file.
